My Bigger Mistake
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Marlene McKinnon parecia um caleidoscópio de emoções. Quando ela começou a beber Firewhisky, não esperava que a festa terminasse dessa maneira: com uma ressaca desgraçada e em uma cama que não era a sua. Se fosse só isso, ela poderia superar, mas quem estava do seu lado era nada mais nada menos do que Sirius Black.


— Onde você estava?

Ela bateu a cabeça na porta do armário do seu quarto. Virou-se passando a mão pela cabeça dolorida e viu Lily olhando-a com seriedade e os braços cruzados.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que aconteceu. Só sei que acordei na Torre de Astronomia — murmurou Marlene.

— Teve sorte que nenhum professor te viu — repreendeu Lily.

— Tá bom, Lily — interrompeu Marlene — Será que dá para me dar uma poção para ressaca antes de começar a me atacar? Minha cabeça está explodindo, pior ainda agora que você me deu um susto.

Lily abriu a boca e fechou duas vezes antes de suspirar frustrada e caminhar até o baú ao pé de sua cama.

— Obrigada — disse Marlene, pegando o frasco e bebendo a poção toda em um só gole.

— Você dormiu na Torre de Astronomia? — perguntou Lily, desconfiada.

— Eu não sei, cara. Não fico bêbada assim desde o 4º ano — disse pensativa — Onde _você_estava?

— Fui te procurar. Fiquei preocupada — respondeu a ruiva — Já está pronta? Faltam poucos minutos para o primeiro tempo e ainda temos que tomar café da manhã.

— Vai na frente. Eu já vou! — disse Marlene, pegando uma muda do uniforme e levando para o banheiro.

Ela ligou o chuveiro assim que ouviu a porta se batendo. Fechou os olhos, apoiando a cabeça na parede enquanto sentia a água gelada lhe tirar os resquícios da bebedeira da noite passada.

Não tinha intenção nenhuma de correr até o primeiro tempo que, por sinal, era History of Magic. Sua vontade era faltar todas as aulas do dia para não ter que encontrar com Sirius, mas sabia que Lily não gostaria nem um pouco disso e uma hora ou outra teria que dar de cara com ele.

Nem tentou ir para o Salão Principal, sabia que eles já deveriam estar encerrando o café da manhã. Foi direto para as cozinhas onde comeu rapidamente e foi para a aula de History of Magic, onde Binns não se importaria se um aluno chegasse atrasado ou não.

— Já estamos quase no meio da aula. Onde você estava? — rosnou Lily, quando ela se jogou na cadeira vaga ao seu lado.

Claro, o professor não se importa, mas a sua melhor amiga...

— Não enche, _Mad_ — murmurou Marlene, já escondendo o rosto na mochila em cima de sua carteira.

Quando Lily ia retrucar, elas ouviram uma voz de trás delas.

— Quem diria... A nossa monitora perfeitinha conversando durante a aula.

Lily revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar para a frente, embora Marlene soubesse que ela estava sorrindo. Ela levantou a cabeça ligeiramente e deu um sorriso agradecido para James, seu quase irmão. Ele só deu uma piscadela e voltou a olhar para a frente, embora Marlene soubesse que ele não estava prestando realmente atenção na aula.

— E onde está a sua sombra? — perguntou Lily, assim que o sinal tocou.

— Com certeza aproveitando melhor do que a gente — murmurou James.

— Melhor? Aposto que tá de ressaca! — zombou Marlene, tentando parecer natural.

— Você não estava muito melhor ontem — observou James — Inclusive, onde é que _você_ foi parar?

— Estava me divertindo — respondeu Marlene — Uma festa é para isso não?

James continuou olhando fixamente para ela e quem a salvou dessa vez foi Lily.

— Ora, vamos! A Lene já é bem grandinha para cuidar de si mesma — disse.

— Eu só não quero que fiquem se engraçando para cima da minha irmã — murmurou James.

A citada bufou irritada. Eles não eram realmente irmãos, mas eram vizinhos e viraram amigos muito antes de entrarem em Hogwarts. O que colaborou no começo do relacionamento de Lily e James, já que ela virou amiga de Lily logo no primeiro ano, apesar de andar com os marauders.

— Olhe só quem resolveu aparecer — disse James, interrompendo a resposta dela — Pensei que iria faltar pelo resto do dia.

Marlene sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao ver Sirius andando na direção deles.

— O que temos agora? — perguntou para Lily, evitando olhá-lo.

— Dois tempos de Spells — disse Lily, sem titubear.

— Pior se tivéssemos dois tempos seguidos daquela porcaria — disse Sirius.

— E que diferença faz? Ou você dorme na cama ou dorme na carteira — disse James.

— Por que continuamos com essa matéria mesmo? — perguntou Marlene.

— Porque a Lily ama — respondeu James.

— Porque é um tempo inteiro em que posso ficar sem fazer nada — disse Sirius.

— Então porque se matriculou? — perguntou Lily para Sirius, fingindo não ter corado pela resposta de James.

— Porque se não a professora McGonagall teria colocado outra matéria no meu currículo — respondeu, como se fosse óbvio.

— Me surpreende Remus não ter continuado com ela — disse Marlene.

James deu de ombros, sem responder.

— É melhor irmos andando, a sala de aula não é tão perto daqui — disse Lily, puxando James pelo braço.

Marlene ia na direção deles, mas Sirius colocou-se na sua frente.

— Acho que precisamos conversar — disse.

— Não temos nada para conversar — retrucou Marlene.

— Talvez sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite — ironizou.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando — mentiu.

— E não teve nenhuma ideia quando acordou hoje de manhã? — retrucou.

— Você é péssima indiretas, Black. Fale de uma vez o que você quer.

Sirius ficou observando-a em silêncio, enquanto ela mantinha a máscara neutra.

— Conseguiu o que queria — ele sussurrou, soltando o braço dela.

— Do que você está falando? — perguntou Marlene, começando a perder a paciência.

— Do que aconteceu no 4º ano e não adianta você fingir que não sabe do que estou falando.

— E não sei mesmo.

Ele olhou para o outro lado do corredor, onde poucos alunos ainda caminhavam.

— Deixe-me refrescar a sua memória, então. A festa depois da vitória da Gryffindor na copa de quidditch. Eu bebi tanto que nem me lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Na verdade lembrava, mas não com quem até hoje.

— Você é muito egocêntrico — riu Marlene, encostando na parede de pedras — Acha mesmo que tive a minha primeira vez com você?

— Eu não disse isso.

— Ou então está sugerindo que eu perdi a minha virgindade antes dos 15 anos de idade? Caso você não tenha notado, eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer como assistir a aula de Spells se eu quiser aprovar no curso de auror. Então, se puder me dar licença...

Sirius não se moveu enquanto ela se afastava da parede de pedras e caminhava para o lado contrário do corredor.

— Eu te ignorei no dia seguinte porque não me lembrava de nada — murmurou.

Apesar de ela fingir não estar escutando, desacelerou o passo.

— Você ficou com raiva de mim e prometeu que iria se vingar. Iria fazer com que eu me sentisse exatamente como você se sentiu.

Marlene voltou a caminhar no passo normal para que ele não percebesse quando aproximou-se para caminhar ao lado dela.

— Conseguiu o que queria — repetiu Sirius — Mas eu vou provar que estava enganada.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele virou em outro corredor e desapareceu.

— Vai ser o último passeio a Hogsmeade que teremos — dizia Lily, com um ar sonhador.

— Você vai poder visitar Hogsmeade mais vezes. Será oficialmente uma bruxa formada — disse Marlene, colocando o braço em volta do ombro da ruiva.

— Eu sei, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa — retrucou Lily — Assim como posso visitar Hogwarts quando meus filhos aprontarem, mas não estarei vindo aqui como uma estudante.

— Já planejando ter filhos? — riu Marlene.

Lily balançou a cabeça sem se deixar abalar pela provocação e tirou o braço de Marlene de seu ombro.

— Lily! Marlene!

Elas olharam para trás, vendo como Peter corria na direção delas.

— O que houve, Peter? — perguntou Lily, preocupada.

— É James e Sirius! Eles estão discutindo e a coisa parece estar ficando feia — explicou Peter, nervoso.

— Ah, conta outra, Pettigrew! — disse Marlene — James e Sirius brigando?

— É verdade! — retrucou Peter, ofendido.

— Onde eles estão? — perguntou Lily, ignorando a briga deles.

— No Salão Comunal — respondeu Peter, apontando para o quadro da Fat Lady no final do corredor.

— Lily, espera! — gritou Marlene, correndo atrás dela — E se for uma armadilha?

— Até parece que James iria aprontar uma para nós duas — disse Lily, parando na frente do quadro — Soluços doces.

— Que conveniente — murmurou Marlene.

O quadro foi para trás revelando o Salão Comunal da Gryffindor que estava praticamente vazio, já que os alunos estavam aproveitando seu tempo livre nos jardins.

— James, para com isso! — gritou Lily, puxando-o pelo braço.

— Fica fora disso, Lily — pediu James, exaltado.

— Quem avisou a vocês? — perguntou Remus, ajudando Sirius a se levantar.

— Pettigrew — respondeu Marlene, assustada — O que aconteceu?

— Ainda não consegui descobrir — retrucou Remus.

— Seja lá o que tenha sido, nada é justificativa para partir para a briga — disse Lily, conciliadora.

— Eu deixei bem claro — gritou James, andando de um lado para o outro — Que na minha irmã ninguém tocava!

Marlene olhou para Sirius e entendeu o motivo da briga. Ele tinha contado tudo o que tinha acontecido.

— E Sirius resolveu que iria testar — finalizou James.

— E ele mesmo quem te contou — disse Lily — Talvez isso deveria servir para você refletir.

— Refletir? — repetiu James, incrédulo — Ele...

— Jamais passaria por cima da sua amizade por um capricho — completou Lily.

— E eu já disse que quem cuida da minha vida sou eu — disse Marlene, irritada e logo virou-se para Sirius — Se você quiser se livrar de mim, vai ter que fazer melhor do que tentar se suicidar, Black. Vem, vamos ver esse olho roxo.

Ela puxou o braço dele, levantando-o do sofá e indo em direção ao quadro da Fat Lady.

— Mas... — James tentou protestar.

— Esfria a cabeça, depois vocês conversam — interrompeu Remus.

James bufou e se jogou em uma poltrona.

— Foi idiotice você ter feito aquilo — disse Marlene, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

— Não encontrei outro jeito de provar — disse Sirius.

— Provar o que? — ela perguntou.

— Preciso mesmo responder? — replicou.

— Não, mas eu adoraria escutar isso da boca de Sirius-eu-nunca-vou-me-apaixonar-Black — brincou.

— Você não acreditou quando eu disse que não me lembrava do que aconteceu. Queria provar para você que eu faço qualquer coisa para que você acredite em mim. Que eu estou apaixonado por você.

Marlene parou de caminhar quando eles chegaram em frente à Ala Hospitalar.

— Acredito em você — disse, sorrindo antes de dar um selinho nele — Mas tenta se manter longe do James até a Lily dar o sinal que está tudo bem.

— Acho que deveria fazer isso do jeito certo.

— Não. Primeiro porque não somos de fazer as coisas do jeito certo. E, segundo, porque eu tenho a sensação de que o que tivemos não significou nada.

— Vou fazer a coisa certa porque se não o James me mata.

Marlene revirou os olhos e o empurrou levemente em direção a porta fechada.

— Se ele te cobrar, manda ele se agarrar com a Lily e nos deixar em paz — gritou, indo na direção contrária.

Sem dúvidas, se apaixonar por Sirius Black foi seu maior erro.

Mas pior seria não ter se apaixonado por ele.


End file.
